


you got me spinning in your love

by beanievaltersen



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, basically fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanievaltersen/pseuds/beanievaltersen
Summary: The feelings Isak has for Even sometimes overwhelm him in the smallest and simplest of moments





	you got me spinning in your love

Isak often found himself in pure disbelief about the way Even showered him with love and affection. He himself had always had difficulties in doing so, always scared to open up and expresss his feelings to another person.

Even was different from him in that way. Where Isak expressed his affection in the whispered "I love you's" in the early mornings before school, in the way he held Even's hand and the way he smiled at him, Even had always been a romantic and liked big gestures.

Isak would sometimes roll his eyes at Even being so extra, but the warm feeling in his heart and the rosiness spreading to his cheeks told a different story. 

It was the way Even would sneak little drawings into the pocket of Isak's jacket, his bag, on top of his packed lunch. The little hearts, the drawings of them, of Isak, of suns and stars and lightning bolts, each piece telling their story.

Sometimes there were lyrics and quotes from movies and "You look nice today's" and Isak's heart would feel like bursting, his smile so wide his cheeks hurt. He would look at each one and then carefully fold them and put them safely in the back pocket of his jeans, keeping them close. 

The feelings Isak had for Even sometimes overwhelmed him in the smallest and simplest of moments.

It was the way they would watch a movie together, or rather, Even watching the movie and Isak watching Even. The way his eyes were transfixed on the screen, always so invested in the storyline, brows slightly furrowed and an escaping curl on his forehead.

Isak loved hearing Even talk about his favourite films, and his dreams to become a director sometime in the future. Isak thought Even could make any kind of story into a masterpiece, it was just something about the way he presented things with such passion.

"Do you even know how it ended?" Even would ask jokingly, pulling Isak closer towards his chest. 

Hell, it was even the way Even drank his coffee at Kaffebrenneriet, the times they had decided to meet up there before taking the tram home. Even's sparkling eyes would crinkle at the corners, his lips pressed against the top of his cup, looking at Isak in  _that way,_ like Isak was his entire universe.

Isak was all too familiar with the feeling.

They would sometimes go for a walk, close together, shoulders lightly touching from time to time, and just talk. 

It's in the way Even moved, his hands and lips and eyes all on him, Isak craving his touch. It was soft mornings and lazy evenings of them making out, slowly and relaxed, Isak's hands in Even's hair, Even tracing patterns along Isak's back underneath his hoodie. Their noses touching, their most comforting form of kissing, feeling safe in each others arms, the closeness intoxicating and addicting. 

When Even was low, laying in bed with empty eyes, it killed Isak. But he was there for Even, lying behind him in their bed, at times lightly tracing his arm, just holding him at others. He would whisper to Even, when his eyes would get cloudy with doubt or sadness, would tell him that it's just them, right here right now. Tell him that, right now, Even didn't have to worry about anything other than this moment in the universe.

When Even would feel better, he would start drawing Isak again. When Isak sometimes would ask why Even stared at him so intensely, he would get a chuckling "For reference" in response.

Isak would look at him sceptically "What, I'm your muse now, your _inspiration_?" "You know it babe" Even would answer, giving him a gentle kiss on the mouth, both of them smiling.

Isak would pull Even closer, always closer, hands in his hair and pepper soft kisses on his neck, looking up and seeing Even's smiling eyes. The smile that could melt snow and made Isak's heart pick up speed, a steady beat of _I love you I love you I love you_ pumping through his body.

It was the small moments, the laughter and the love and the warmth and the feeling of free falling. Isak couldn't picture a life without them being together. It was just _them._ Them, in the apartment they now lived in together, the start of the rest of their lives having each other by their side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe they live together :')


End file.
